Your More than a Best Friend
by DorkyDohnut
Summary: Better sum. inside. Sakura is best friend with Ino and Sasuke. but what happend when she loves Sasuke, and Ino breaks her heart? See how she takes it and how it started. 1st chap suks. Rated M On hold. Be back by August: Sorry:
1. First day of 6th grade

**Hey everyone! I got new idea, and im HOPING it's a good one, ive been getting bad ones latly, about what to do with my life LOL Enjoy and, for the love of kami, REVIEW Thank you! :]**

**

* * *

**

_Summary: Haruno Sakura has two best friends, she knows she can count on both of them, or thought she could anyways. Yamanaka Ino, her friend since elementary school, and Uchiha Sasuke her best friend since the first day of middle. Sad part is, their dating, and Sakura's in love with Sasuke, but she knows he still cares. And this is how it all happened..._

You're More than a Best Friend.

-Sakura's P.O.V-

"Hello everyone, welcome to your first day of middle school! How are you?" its seven the freaking morning and all I hear is the principle Tsunade yelling bloody murder through the microphone as I walk in.

"Sakura! Over here!" That's my friend Ino, my best friend, I love her like my sister, and we act like it. We wear each other's clothes, shoes, hell we've had to barrow each other's underwear every now and then. But the most amazing thing is that I know she won't ever do anything to hurt me!

"Hey Ino! Hinata! I didn't see you there!" I ran to Hinata before Ino to make her a little irritated, but I was very happy to see Hinata because she's so shy and cute!

"Hi Sakura, how was your summer?" Hinata said hugging me back.

"You moron you were there! Remember?" and then we both giggled and I turned to Ino to see her looking a little annoyed, my plan worked. "Ino! I missed you!" I said and crushed her into a hug then and sat on her while hugging, we did get some strange looks, but guess who cares. Bingo! Not me!

"Sakura, I saw you yesterday you moron!" she yelled it really loud at me but laughed non the less.

"Yup, and I still missed you. So, I'm going to sit right here, and about make you lose your arm because I will be crushing it with all my might!" And that's exactly what I did, sat on the right of her and crushed her arm.

I was sitting there not really paying attention when I realized probably ten minutes later then the event happened, there was a boy sitting next to me and he was cute. So I just smiled and looked at him and then I tried to talk to him!

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura! What's your name?" I smiled as I held my hand out like my dad had taught, he was home a lot more then, now he is in Maryland (**I live there lol**) in the United States…I cant remember.

"Hi, Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you Sakura now please fuck off" and he shook my hand and turned around while I glared bloody murder at him.

"You know, it's not polite to be a complete dick head when some introduces themselves to you, but since you told me to 'please fuck off' I'd be more then glad to ignore a bitch face like you, have a nice day" my voice stated very annoyed then ended nice and sweet, then I clung back onto Ino's arm and heard her giggle, and a chuckle. I suppose this Sasuke dude thought I was funny.

"Nice to meet you Sakura, and I mean it this time" and shook my hand and smirked while thinking of something to say next.

"So what school did you come from?"

"I forget the name, I just showed up, got good grades, passed. And if I'm lucky, in six years I'll be done with school unless I decide to go to college, which is unlikely. How bout you?"

"You know the one if you walk down that ally street like thing?" he nodded, "That one! So do you know anyone?"

"Yea, Uzamaki Naruto, my best friend. I don't know why he doesn't drop out of school though if it wasn't for me, he'd still be in kindergarten I bet" he chuckled more. I heard of Naruto before, I cant remember where though.

"He's the only one?" I raised my eyebrow in disbelief. This guy was, as Ino would say, a gorgeous man.

"No, I have other friends, they won't be here today though, so I'm kind of on my own today."

"Where are they?"

"Canada."

"Oh my GOD! Canada has moose's! I have to ask my dad to send me there again" I mumbled the last part to myself though, "So when are they coming back?" He laughed probably because I stated the obvious, I laughed a little at that to.

"Tomorrow or the next day, it depends on 'how long until we run out of ramen' is what Naruto said" I laughed a little at that getting ready to respond when I was beat to it.

"Hi Sasuke-Kun, I'm Yamanaka Ino" Sasuke shook her hand a little like when he first did me, and started talking to me while Ino pouted and Hinata laughed at her, I laughed to.

"Sakura, Sakura…SAKURA!" Sasuke was poking me in my side trying to get my attention, but I couldn't stop laughing, and then felt him poke my cheek, my nose, my arm, shoulder leg, knee and then I jumped, high, when he poked my knee. And I supposed he thought it was funny because he kept doing it, the fifth time I grabbed his finger in my hand and glared at it and then him.

"Stop! That tickles, I'm ticklish!"

"Oh really?" and when he was about to do much worse as I imagined the Tsunade spoke up into the microphone just as his hand touched my side.

"Hello everyone! Lets get started now that most of us are here!" and then she spoke on and on and on and you get it, about the rules, what to do when you have to pee, you don't feel good, you know boring things. "Everyone go to your first period class please!" and that is how it ended!

-Hallway-

"Sakura! Waite for me! What class do you have" Sasuke yelled to me as he got closer while me and Ino waited for him.

"Er, english with Mr. Hatake, you?"

"Same" then he grabbed my hand and ran down the hall, hopefully towards the class. I turned around just in time to tell Ino to come on, she looked pissed but came anyway then I turned my attention to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Slow down! What about Ino?"

"What about her?" I wanted to laugh but thought better of it.

"She's my best friend. I need to stay with my best friend" I said smiling sweetly at him, but he looked pissed, rolled his eyes and then smiled.

"Sakura, I am your best friend to! You know you love this" he said while motioning to his body, which I will admit is damned good looking for a ten year old.

"Yes, I love your body Sasuke" I said sarcastically while he smiled like he won the lottery.

As we got closer to the door he slowed down and walked in and sat us down, where there was only two seats, as I got up, Sasuke stopped me by grabbing my wrist with a questioning look.

"I want to sit with Ino to, come on and I don't like sitting in the front anyway" and this time instead of him dragging me, I dragged him to the back and sat down, while he sat on the right of me. As in walked in I waved my arms big, really big, with a nerdy grin on my face and yelled for her.

"Sakura! You ran away from me! How could you do that to your best friend?" I was about to reply to Ino's answer but Sasuke decided to interrupt me.

"You know, she's not only your best friend" at this Ino glared at the guy while giving me a questioning look, I took a glance at Sasuke and then shrugged in her direction.

"Oh, and she is your best friend now to?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Sasuke was replying all calmly while Ino was screaming bloody murder at the poor guy!

"Ino, Ino, chill. You are my bestest friend, ok? I don't know Sasuke all that well yet, so don't expect to be leaving your position any time soon, ok? So relax. And Sasuke I can't be your best friend in five minutes, it takes a little time ok? So can both of you stop, or I wont be anyones best friend except for Hinata" I said this calmly and sweetly, and I was being nice about. But NO! It had to be the pain-in-the-ass way about everything, didn't it?

"SAKURA IS MINE!" the both yelled at the same time and each grabbed a hand and forearm, and pulled. Next thing you know, I'm in anime tears, eventually Sasuke got me and put a protective arm around my shoulder, while I was rubbing both my arms and glared at Ino who looked pissed, then next thing I know we have a audience. Then, the worst happened.

"Haruno Sakura, will you please come here?" the administrator come into the classroom, examining the classroom, and I guess he thought it looked normal since he just kept beckoning me with him hand, with a tint of pity in his eyes, and moved towards him, but I didn't feel like I was in my body.

"Hai, maim?"

"Sakura, I'm sorry to inform you, but your great grandmother and father were shot this morning by someone, they don't know who" she paused to look at me, I was breaking, but I kept an emotionless face.

"Are they dead?" I tried to sound calm, my voice broke slightly, only slightly, and the woman had pure pity in her eyes and I knew what had happened, but in hope, I let her answer.

"Im sorry Sakura, but no" I simply smiled at her like I was alright and began to turn around when I thought.

"Thank you. Where will the funereal be held?" I didn't want her to worry, I would have to deal with taking care of myself completely now, my mom is never home, only once a year if I'm lucky, she has a job that travels non-stop, it breaks me but I act ok so she won't feel as bad.

"Just north of the city, Sakura I know you're sad. Don't hide it, or it will only get worse" I ignored her nodded my thanks, went into the classroom, and grabbed my books and sat at a single seat, now that I think about it these seats are weird.

"Sakura, what happened?" Ino was there already, I didn't want her here, I wanted me, and me only.

"I don't want to talk about it" with that I ignored how Sasuke managed to grab, more like steal, the closest seat to me and stare at me during the class once the teacher got there.

-After Class, Hallway-

"Sakura, are you ok?" it was Sasuke this time, I had to look perfect for my brand new best friend.

"Of course, I just heard that…um…my iPod broke! I love it so much, may it rest in peace" I smiled while I tried to joke, he wasn't buying it.

"You're lying, come on, I'll walk you to your next class. Ino left, and I have it with you" with that, he put his arm around my shoulder and led me to science.

Even with my father and great grandmother dying, it wasn't a bad day at all with Sasuke and Ino, trying to act nice to each other.

* * *

**So…good? Bad? Be honest, I can take it like a man Haha. Please review, I think this is bad, but idk. :/**


	2. HOME!

**So, it's about 4 until 1:30 a.m and I have school in a few hours, but I thought WTF why not type since im reading other stories! LOL**

Your More than a Best Friend.

-After School, Sakura's P.O.V-

Sasuke, Ino and I were walking out of the school, Ino on the left, Sasuke on the right of me. The only difference was Ino had our arms circled together while Sasuke was holding my hand, as we got out Ino gave me a hug and ran to her moms gorgeous black Crossfire with black leather seats, with red stitching, yes, I envied her mom having that car. But now it was just me and Sasuke and I felt a little awkward since I just met him today and he's holding my hand staring at my face while I'm looking across the parking lot at the rest of the cars, and some tree's.

"Sakura, do you walk home?" finally! I thought I he was never going to speak!

"Yea, but first I have to go to the elementary school and pick up my brother" I smiled up at him, trying to ignore the weird look on his face, I'm only ten I have no clue what is going through that boys mind!

"Can I walk with you?" that didn't shock me as much as it should have, so I just smiled at him.

"Yea, but don't you take the bus home?"

"Yes, but my house is in walking distance of here, I live over by the mall."

"OH! Really, that isn't that far, we can take my brother home, stop at that convenient store, buy soda, and that huge bad of cheeto like thing (**Me and my friend would do that, I swear, the bag was 2 of the family sized Doritos bags! But they were delicious LOL**) and eat and talk and maybe sneak over to the mall and go to Spencer's! (**My fav. store, no lie! LOL**) I was excited now, it made me forget about everything that had happened today, and I was glad I had Sasuke with me.

As we were walking down the alley like road thing, we talked about our elementary school life and realized we were kind of alike. Like he went to two different elementary schools, while I went to three, but in everyone we at least knew one person before because we never left the area, just the school. And his parents are never home, so his older brother, Itachi, takes care of him. And Naruto has been his best friend since day one of elementary school, I was happy he had a friend still with him, and he had family with him, honestly I envied that, and I felt ashamed that I did.

Five minutes later, we were crossing the crosswalk so we could get over to the elementary school, and went to the play ground and sat on a step that was near one of those fire poles, little did I know then that, that pole would play a big part in my life in three years.

"Hey Sakura…do you have a boyfriend?" the sad part was, I did, and I met him on a game called Guild Wars, it's like World of War Craft, I prefer it more than World of War Craft, honestly. But I have known the guy for about three years, so I didn't mind it that much.

"Sort of…his name is Jake, he lives in America. He said he met my dad once and gave him a picture of me, I kind of felt very…weird that my dad would give a stranger a picture of me, but what the hell do I know?" yes for a ten year old, I got a much bigger vocab then hell, it's natural when your parents yelled at each other constantly until your nine.

"Oh, so, did your dad tell you about him, or what? And what kind of name is Jake?!" I felt offended right there!

-Sasuke's P.O.V-

As soon as I said what kind of name is Jake, I regretted it immediately because I than realized then she loved the name, and it only got worse as she started talking.

"Jake is the best name in the whole wide world! I've loved since I was five, though Tommy topped it then, but that doesn't matter! I love the name Jake, and hopefully, when I have children I will be able to name one of them Jake and one dumbass" she was trying to make me feel not as bad, and I knew it and felt ashamed that I had to make her act, but I tried to ignore it to make her happy. Sure I only knew her for six plus hours, but I like Haruno Sakura. She was what I would call perfect, sure her forehead was little big, and pink isn't the naturalist hair color out there, but she had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, and her eyes shined with a sad happiness, a cover up is how I would put it, to make people think she was happy, when she was only a little happy.

"Sorry" and I meant everything you could with five letters I just wish I would say one that had eight letters, three words and one meaning. But I have never said that to anyone before in my life, not even Itachi.

"It's ok, anyways here they come out of the building" she smiled, a happy smile at me, one that reached her eyes as she stood up, grabbed the bar on the left side of the fire pole to keep it in place and then swung down, I followed soon after.

"Hey! Sora! Waite! Stop. DAMN IT! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" I got scared, very scared, as in so scared if it wasn't Sakura who screamed it I would cower behind her. Then, who I assumed was her brother, came up with tears in his eyes, and his eyes red, and irritated. Then he hugged Sakura tight as she held him and said soothing things to him, trying not to cry herself, I felt like I shouldn't watch but I did.

"Why did this happen Sakura? He never did anything wrong, neither did grandma" Sora's voice was muffled a little by her shirt but she made it out and leaned her head on his and spoke in a whisper to her, but since I was right next to her I could here.

"Because some people are so fucked up, they don't know what to do an-" Sakura was interrupted by a boy in Sora's grade I assumed walked up to them.

"Haha! Sora need's help from his big sister! You're such a crybaby you know?"

"Shut the fuck up" I heard Sakura say, and if it was possible, you could hear the warning dripping from her voice and hitting the ground.

"No, I don't have to!" and the kid kept saying things making Sora cry more and more then Sakura was in front of the boy holding him by his collar and pushing him up against the brick wall so she could glare into him eyes.

"You will shut the fuck up, and you won't need help from your sister to come and get your sorry ass because you decided to mess with the wrong chicks brother, now you go and apologies to him, or I swear to fucking god I will punch you in your fucking nose!" Then Sakura hit his body roughly again the brick wall and dropped him, crossing her arms and glaring at the boy waiting for him to apologies.

"Sora, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I said" and then the boys was gone, and Sakura was smiling at her brother who looked like he was about to laugh again, like I looked and felt like I should run away in terror.

"See, wasn't that funny? We'll talk more about it when we get home. OH, Sora! This is Sasuke, Sasuke, and Sora" Sakura grabbed both of our hands and made us shake each others.

"Nice to meet to Sasuke. And thank you Sakura, I will try not to be a burden about this stuff like last year" I nodded at him while Sakura just smiled and laughed a little and wrapped one arm around Sora's shoulder, and locked our arms together like her and Ino did earlier.

As we got to where all the huge houses were I realized that if we kept going straight we would be at the high school, and Itachi was there, and probably home wondering where he is, oh well. Then we come upon a light blue house that was huge, it looked like a regular little house you would find anywhere else just enlarged, then we walked up to the door and Sakura unlatched our arms, I frowned at that a little, and she opened the house that screamed 'alone'.

"Sora, go do your homework, I'm going to make a few call's, ok?" she smiled at him as she watched him walk up the stairs.

"Hey, do you want me to go home, or is it ok if I hang out here?"

"You can stay if you want, I don't mind! Besides, you're funny, you can make us all happy! But…I have to call my mom, I think she is in Alaska right now" I was following Sakura to her kitchen as she opened the fridge and gestured for me to raid it, and I did as she got her house phone and dialed a number.

-Sakura's P.O.V-

"Hey mom, did you hear the news?" I wanted to cry but I couldn't, I don't know what Sasuke would think or what I would do.

"Hear what sweety?" my mom has a annoying high pitched voice like Ino, but, just like Ino, I love her anyways.

"Dad…and grandma, they were shot. And they didn't make it, the funeral will be this weekend" I was mad that no one told her, but sad that I had to tell her.

"Oh…I don't think I can make it Sak, I have meetings booked all month, please don't be mad" I was pissed! Not mad, pissed, actually I was furious.

"What the fuck, mom? The onetime Sora and I need you and you can't be here? This is so typical, it happened when your mom died, and when grandpa died, you know what don't come, I don't give a flying fuck! Bye, and have fun on your goddamned meetings!" I hung up, that was so short, and I was furious! I wanted to cry, really bad, very bad. Then I dialed the next number I knew.

"Hey pops…I'm fine, how are you?"

"Sakura, I can't, and won't believe that she's gone! I don't want to, it hurts to much. How's Sora?" I didn't want to tell him, but I had to.

"That's another thing I called about…is it ok if he stays with you? I don't think I could handle it, it's ad enough when mom does it and I can't help her, please. I'll pay you back, I promise" I sounded desperate in a calm way.

"Of course dear, what about you?"

"Oh, I'll be fine! I got Ino, and my new friend Sasuke and Hinata and you know the rest, but I just met Sasuke today. So, can you take him today? I think he needs to stay out of school and help with the arrangements, I can go to school, and I'll be fine, you know me!" I knew I couldn't, but I had to let him believe I would be happy and ok.

"Alright, Sakura. You know I'm here and I'm going to have to meet this Sasuke fellow" I laughed at him and we talked a little more about Saturday and when he would come and pick up Sora which would be in any minute, so I went upstairs with Sasuke behind me and went to Sora's room.

"Hey Sora! Get packed, you're spending a month with Pop's!" he smile brightly when he looked at me.

"Yay! How long are we staying?"

"Sora, it will be just you, I think you and Pops need to spend time together, I need to go through daddy's stuff, ok?" he wasn't smiling anymore but started to pack.

"That's, not fair! Why can't I stay with you?" I frowned at him, with sadness in my face.

"Sora, please don't be like this. I want you to hang out with your Pops, he's all you have, you need to spend time with him, he's sad, and heartbroken, if you won't do it for me do it for him.

"Ok."

"Thank you! Now please hurry, he will be here any minute."

While Sasuke and I waited for my grandfather to get here, we played on my play station 2 in my room, we almost got onto the next rank in Call Of Duty, but the door bell rang, and I told him to wait there.

"Hey Pops! How are you? Sora's all ready. Sora!" as we waited for Sora, we talked about how great my dad and grandmother were, and we were stopped when he came down and jumped at Pops.

"Bye Sakura, eat everyday ok?" Sora and I smiled and joked before he left.

"Alright, you be good, ok? Don't do anything you shouldn't, listen to him. Love you, drive carefully."

Now that they were gone Sasuke was coming down the steps looking pissed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I was trying to continue the game but instead it was being stupid and died! I was almost there, then it happened! I hate it" I laughed at him as he glared.

**OK, so its short as hell I know, I'm sorry. Its just I don't know what to type…so I guess…this will be on hold until I know what the fuck to type. HOPE YA'LL ARE HAVING AND AWESOME SUMMER!!!!!!**


End file.
